falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Connecticut
Due to being in close vicinity of New York City, Connecticut's western border was hit hard. This is that area. Locations Danbury of slaves It is believed that the attacks on Waterbury originate from the Danbury of slaves, a rundown city once known as Danbury, that was taken over by Raiders, who dabble in the Slave Trade. The city is ruled over by Giganto, an aptly-named Raider. The town is home to numerous Slaver and Raider groups, so anyone should stay away from here Kingdom of Waterbury Before the war, Waterbury was a major crossroads in the area, due to I84 running through the town. Now, however, it is the equivalent of a war zone, with Raiders assaulting the city center twice every week. The city has a elite military force, the Waterbury Shock Troops, who are commanded by Colonel Israel Ives. He is a competent commander who is a skilled infantryman. It is also home to an airport full of pilots, and planes modified for a fight. Brotherhood Fortress A fortress built up from the former Roosevelt Dam, that is run by members of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel. The top of the dam has 105mm howitzers built into the top of the structure. it is the last line of defense for the area's water supply against the Enclave. It is ruled over by Elder Kimberley Maxson, a descendant of the orders founder Jeremy Maxson. Enclave Hellfort The name given to a Enclave Base by local ghouls. It is commanded by Major-General Adam Brixley. It is home to the 151st Shock Infantry battalion. They have gained a horrid reputation amongst the other inhabitants of the area. Stamford Stamford was hit hard due to it being close to New York and was ruined. I95 one of the pre war interstates went through there but now it has collapsed on downtown Stamford. Vault 200 A Vault inhabited(?) by a equal number of Republicans, Democrats, and Independents, and a huge armory. Vault 202 A Vault built on the outskirts of Danbury. It was inhabited by pilots, excellent drivers, and other people with skills in aeronautics, driving, and boating. It is home to a flight simulator. Organizations Brotherhood of Steel The detachment stationed in the former New England commanwealth, believes that the United states can rise again, although they are not as hardline as the Enclave. They accept anyone who would help the rise of the USA, including ghouls, and reformed Super mutants. Enclave The Enclave is the shadowy, militaristic organization, directly descended from the pre-War United States government and military industrial complex, that claims authority over the ravaged country. It is composed mostly of the descendants of government officials and military officers with ties to powerful corporations who retreated to a Poseidon Energy oil rig when the Great War started. They generally consider most people born outside the Enclave to be mutants fit only for eradication. Raiders/Slaver The ever present scourge of the wasteland is also here. They stick to usual raider and slaver tactics. Talon Company After the death of their commander, Jabsco, in the Capitol wasteland, Talon Company revoked a contract with Littlehorn & Associates. They gained a new commander, Commander Almodovar, and they expanded across the wastes. They have a force in Connecticut, and are currently working for the Brotherhood of Steel, and Danbury. Waterbury Shock Troops An elite, 500-strong force of men and women (and super mutants) from Danbury. They are commanded by Colonel Israel Ives. he is a competent commander who was trained by the Brotherhood of steel. As such, the Brotherhood maintains strong ties with the town.